Love Is Thicker Than Blood
by ShellyStark
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves in a bit of trouble. With a little bit of Jack thrown in. Originally written for Noir! challenge at then theres us over on LJ


**Thicker Than Blood**

Running. The Doctor was always running. Running from his past, running from the future, running away from his inevitable death. Never in his right mind did he ever think he would be running for this. He was supposed to protect her, and now, here he was, running through the dark, cold and wet streets of a city he was never meant to be in. He held her body close as the blood steadily seeped out her What his coat didn't soak up was being left in dark red patches on the pavement beneath his feet as he picked up the pace. The rain was falling heavier now, painting the sidewalks pink; eventually erasing any proof that they had even been here.

"Just a little further, Rose," he said between deep breaths. "Just a little further."

"Doctor I…I…Doct…" she shuddered, the grip she had on his lapels growing weaker by the second.

"Shhh, hush now Rose. Just a little further."

His hearts were beating faster than they had ever beaten before. Not because he was tired, no, but from sheer panic that his beloved was fading fast, that the last memory they would share would be her slipping away in his arms.

He dashed through a puddle, completely drenching his trainers and a good bit of his trousers and for a second he almost lost his footing as he slid around the corner and into a shallow alleyway. Adjusting the fragile body in his grasp, he managed to free one hand and pound on the door with everything he had.

"Come on now, hurry it up!" The Doctor yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm coming," a voice from the other side of the door called out.

"Whatever you're doing in there can wait. Open the door NOW!"

He could hear the chain rattle and the welcoming clicks of the door locks being turned over before the lamplight poured through the crack as the door slid open.

"Geez Doc can't a guy just rel-" Jack stopped once he saw her frail body in his arms. Quickly, he pushed the door open completely and moved to shove everything that was on the couch to the floor.

"What the hell happened!" Jack questioned while he scrambled around, gathering up pots of water and fresh towels.

"What happened isn't important," the Doctor replied flatly, kneeling down and ripping away the top portion of her once white, but now scarlet top; exposing the wound just below her collarbone. "I need you to get it out Jack," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised and taken aback. He tossed the Doctor a clean towel and watched as he began to wipe away the blood that was contrasting greatly against her alabaster skin.

"The bullet, I need you to take it out." The Doctor stood and went to him, placing his hands firmly on Jack's shoulders and looking at him with pleading, desperate eyes. "You know how right?"

"Well I-"

"Please Jack, I can't loose her, just get it out and stop the bleeding."

Jack glanced over at Rose's pale form on the sofa. Her breathing was already erratic and her body shivering. And while the bleeding had slowed it was still oozing out and trickling down her chest.

Jack looked back to the Doctor and he couldn't think of a time where he had seen him this torn and lost. He could see the beginning drops of tears building in the corners of his once warm chestnut eyes. What was usually a calm demeanor of a strong man was now the equivalent of a terrified child, and with good reason.

Jack nodded once and gave the Doctor's arm a gentle pat.

"I'll see what I can do," he said softly. "It's not going to be pretty; I'm not exactly prepared for this." Jack called as he walked out of the room.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Once it's out and the bleeding has quit, the TARDIS can do the rest," the Doctor said going to take his place next to Rose.

"We'll be all right Doctor," she faintly whispered. "You and me, won't we?"

"Course we will," he replied quietly, cupping the side of her face with a blood stained hand. "We've still got loads to do. So don't go giving up on me Rose Tyler. Don't you dare."

"Give her this," Jack said passing the Doctor a caramel colored bottle. The Doctor lifted it to her lips and coaxed a good bit of it into her mouth before passing it back to Jack who poured a generous amount over the wound. "I'm sorry Doctor, but I'm going to need you to hold her down. We'll be in big trouble if I miss."

"Right." The Doctor placed one hand on her good shoulder and another down towards her hip. "I need you to listen to me Rose."

She looked up at him through glossy eyes.

"Jack's going to take the bullet out now; we're going to need you to try to hold still." Rose's hand took hold of the arm he had by her hip and slowly nodded.

"Here we go." Jack grimaced as he reached for an interesting looking pair of clamps.

Rose cried out as the metal dug down beneath her skin. Her screams of pain causing both the Doctor and Jack ache with pity and sorrow. Her body started to arch and regretfully the Doctor stood his ground and pressed her down harder in an attempt to still her. Rose's once weak grip was now full force and would be sure to leave small nail shaped crescents in his skin.

"Jack!" The Doctor cried.

"Almost there!" he replied. "Hold on Rose, I almost got it."

Jack pushed the clamps in further. "Just a little deeper," he grunted, squinting into the gaping hole in her chest.

Rose yelled again and the Doctor leaned in closer to her. She removed her grip on his arm and reached back around his neck, trying her best to bury her head into him. "Please, Doctor, Please," she said between breaths. "Stop, just stop, leave it be."

The Doctor pressed his cheek to her head. "You listen to me Rose Tyler; you're going to be fine. Jack's going to get that damned thing out of you, and you'll be perfectly fine. I promise."

Rose turned into his chest and screamed, a mixture of her own blood sweat and tears collecting on his shirt. The Doctor continued to do his best at holding her down and trying to comfort her at the same time, looking to Jack every few seconds to check his progress.

"Got it." Jack professed, sliding the clamps out and dropping them into a pot of water. Rose's body went slack almost immediately and her eyes slipped closed.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Jack asked.<p>

They had already moved her inside the TARDIS and though her breathing was still ragged her vitals looked promising.

"What are the odds that one of the biggest gang leaders in this city goes by the name 'The Doctor'," he replied, sighing and pulling at his hair.

"You're kidding," Jack scoffed.

"Nope. I guess 1943 New York wasn't quite what Rose expected it to be."

"But why shoot her? Why didn't they just go after you?" Jack asked.

"They knew she was with me. What better way to get to a man than through his heart… Or in my case hearts. They heard her call me Doctor and it went sour from there. Took out an entire bar before the cornered her outside in the street. It wasn't until after they shot her that they realized they had the wrong Doctor." The Doctor sat on the bed beside Rose and took her small hand in his. "Thank you Jack, for everything."

"No sweat," Jack smiled, patting the Doctor on the shoulder and starting to leave. "Take care of her Doc."

"Always Jack," the Doctor whispered as he watched him disappear out the TARDIS doors.

* * *

><p>He sat day and night by her bedside, watching and waiting for her eyes to flutter open. And finally on the third day they did. He grinned when he saw the smallest amount of brown peek out from under her lashes before she blinked a few times and allowed her eyes to focus in on him. She smiled, then reached up and placed a hand on his scruffy cheek and he pressed a kiss to her palm, covering her hand with his own.<p>

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," he replied, moving from the chair to sit beside her on the bed. "I imagine you'll still be sore for a while."

"Nah, it's not so bad," she said half jokingly. "Can't say I've been through worse, but it's not so bad."

"I thought I'd lost you," he said smiling weakly. Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It'll take more than a little bullet to stop me, Doctor. Besides I promised you forever," Rose grinned as she sat up in her bed to come face to face with him.

"Right, forever," he said quietly, leaning in so their faces were only centimeters apart.

They sat way for a few moments, taking each other in, hands passing over skin, lips ghosting over lips. It was Rose who closed the gap, her arms locking behind his neck as her fingers danced in the softness of his hair. He was careful not to hold her too tightly, but eagerly returned the kiss just the same, his own hands finding their way down and underneath her top on over her warm cream colored skin. Rose was quick to discard his tie and was already slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, her hands roaming over his chest before moving back up around his neck.

"Rose, wait." The Doctor panted, pulling back slightly. "We shouldn't-"

"Shh," she silenced him with her lips.

"At least wait until you're good and healed," he said, pulling back yet again. "Besides, I'm in need of a good shower."

"I'll hold you to that Doctor," she laughed watching as he scooped up his tie and headed out the door.

"Oh and Rose?" he called, sticking his mussed up head back into her room.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"From now on I'll decide where we're going," he grinned.

"Fine by me," she chuckled. "Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first off Jack was snuk his way in here. I had totally intended on Rose dying, lots more blood, perhaps some vengeful Ten, but the muse decided to go elsewhere. Anyhow, hope you liked it.**


End file.
